


Once upon a lazy Sunday morning

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: “Being the first isn’t all it’s cracked up to be you know. Sometimes it’s better to be last.” Sherlock said eventually, one of those I-am-ten-steps-ahead-of-you throwaway remarks that Greg was so used to by now.





	Once upon a lazy Sunday morning

Sherlock was lying down at right angles on the bed with his head on Greg’s stomach as Greg sat half reclined reading a book.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and neither of them had anything urgent to get done. They had woken up late, limbs heavy and warm and tangled around each other. There had been lots of languid kissing and cuddling. Then Sherlock had made them some tea. Greg had pottered around the kitchen and made them some cooked breakfast and then they had gone back to the bedroom.

“You are just like Molly,” Sherlock drawled. “Reading this sappy stuff. Just because it is set in space or the future or whatever doesn’t make it more erudite.”

“Oi! He was the first one to create the three laws of robotics. They are actually being used for developing artificial intelligence now.”

Sherlock may have snorted and muttered something about dealing with natural stupidity first but Greg let that pass and continued to run his fingers through the soft hair of the genius Consulting Detective currently using him as a pillow.

Sherlock hummed with pleasure and wriggled his neck a bit like a giant feral cat snuggling into a comfy warm spot. Greg felt his insides melt a little as they always did whenever he realized anew that this was them now. Together.

“Being the first isn’t all it’s cracked up to be you know. Sometimes it’s better to be last.” Sherlock said eventually, one of those I-am-ten-steps-ahead-of-you throwaway remarks that Greg was so used to by now. Two years into the relationship it would be very exhausting if he reacted strongly every single time one of these utterances passed those lovely lips.

Therefore he only hummed in response. _Is this still about the incident in Paris_ , he wonders.

“Look at Mycroft.” Sherlock continued with his ruminations. “Look at your older brother. They came first and had to live up to so many expectations and follow all the rules.”

Greg stopped reading. When Sherlock’s ramblings started including Mycroft it was better to pay a bit of attention.

“Eurus came in the middle and didn’t have an easy life of it either. But look at me. Last but the best.” and he gave Greg an impish smile.

Greg had to bend down and kiss him for that.

“The very best, my love.” he said. “In the whole wide world.”

“You weren’t the first person I fell in love with you know.” Sherlock said, those sharp ocean blue eyes looking up into Greg’s soft brown ones. “But you will be the last. Isn’t that better?”

“Mmhm.” said Greg, his heart doing a little flip because such admissions of love were rare from his very own human cat.

Sherlock turned a bit to look at him carefully and lifted his hand to that lovely grey hair and tousled it a bit.

“I am not the first person you were married to but I will be the last. Isn’t that better?”

And as lazy Sunday morning marriage proposals go, Greg had to admit he thought it was purrfect.


End file.
